Sitting Behind Jacob
by BravaCharlotte
Summary: You're nowhere near perfect,so just give up.",I nod,his words stung,the bitter truth. I wish I was perfect,because maybe you'd like me just a little bit. Imprinting.Jacob knew it happen one day,but he never thought so soon and with such a girl! Jake/OC
1. I wish for PERFECTION

AN: I was on a roll one night,and was thinking about how Jacob was really alone.Bella has chosen Edward so I decide to play match maker!I don't personally care to use any characters from the Twilight series to pair Jacob,so it's Jacob/OC . This story is just going to be about 10 chapters.Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.Only my characters and my plot is mine.

**Sitting Behind Jacob**

**Period 1: I wish for perfection**

_"Erm...Black?",the words tumbled off my tongue and although I practiced exactly what I was going to say to him for a year,it came out as a mess.I my face warmed in embarrassment and I wondered if he could tell under my dark skin._

_Jacob Black,was sitting on top of his desk his long leg swinging off the sides,he was happily making small talk with his two closes friends,Embry and Quil.The boys looked up from and every muscle in my body tensed.My fingers,covered in band aids shook violently and the tin held tightly between my hands sounded like thunder. _

"I-I...wanted to...to...thank you...",The boys stared at me blankly,Jacob tilted his head to the side perfecting an adorably confused expression.I shook even more,my large old framed glasses slipped off the bridge of my nose."I want...to thank you.",I said more clearly this time and tried to look him in the eye for once.  


_"Thank me for what?",he finally asked after a few seconds glancing at his friends as if they might be able to provide him with the answer.What a discouraging thing to tell someone like me trying so hard and failing so pathetically.  
_

_"...Last year,you Jacob Black,saved my life.",both of his friends raised an eyebrow and from the look of their faces it looked as if they might be completing how likely was it that their friend was a super hero in disguise?  
_

_"Saved your life?"  
_

_I nodded,"Last year...I was b-being...pi...cked on by a group of seniors.I...w...was their play toy...",I licked my lips and my hands started shaking again the tin making so much noise that everyone in the classroom glanced over. _

"One...day...the teasing became worse...to t-the point...that they were physically abusing me...and then.."  


_"And then?",Jacob nodded,trying to encourage me to go on.It did hurt that he didn't seem to remember it all.I felt like giving up."Oh yeah!Weren't you that nerdy awkward girl that always getting things stolen from you and stuff?",Quil said,just like his obnoxious self,"I saw that day,you were tied from the roof of the building in just your panties!",I tremor passed through me and I looked down at my clean shoes.  
_

_"Y-y-yes,but that wasn't the worst thing they did to me.Their games...almost...killed me.",I blinked rapidly trying not to cry."They sent me into the woods insisting that if I find the thing they buried a bit near Forks,they'd leave me alone."  
_

_It was Jacob's turn to comment,"You got lost?"_

_I chuckled sadly,"Yes,and I knew that I would never find that thing they buried...I was just wandering the dense forest until I came to a steep rocky path.With my terrible luck and my lack of grace,I slipped.My head hit something hard and I blacked out.",I looked up at him now to see if he remembered.  
_

_He's face drawn with interest but I could see no indication that he did remember."Then I saved you?",I paused and tried to recall exactly what happen next.Embarrassment crept over my solemn face,"Well...th..that is,thats what I was told.."  
_

_He didn't look convinced,"So you actually don't know if I did save your life?",it was true in the end,but why would anybody lie to me about something so serious?"I was told that you saved my life,Black.You had to.",I said with such conviction that I not only startled them but I surprised myself.It was the only period of the conversation where I didn't feel like I was standing stark naked in front of them._

_The bell rang and everyone around us got up and began to head to their first class.I looked away reluctantly and shoved the tin can into my savior's hands."P...Please take these..."I almost begged, I pulled away so quickly I bumped into the desk behind me.  
_

_"I...I gotta...go",I yanked my messenger bag off the floor and exited,pushing through the crowd quickly trying to get to my class.They didn't try to call after me or follow me or anything._

_I am relieved.  
_

_Yet in a way disappointed.  
_

_Later on that day I watched from a far at lunch as Embry and Quil empty the tin can filled with cookies I spent all night trying to perfect.Jacob was eating a greasy sand which,which looks like road kill if you asked me.An invisible hand gripped my heart tightly,I admire the band-aids covering my hands and Jacob didn't eat one single cookie...  
_

_Maybe next time,Marion. _

I knew there wasn't going to be a next time to actually face Black again.Not when he refused to acknowledge me.Or even eat one of my cookies.But I still keep on wishing... 

3 months and 5 days since that last episode.

It was the last period of the day and the only class,besides home room,that I shared with Jacob Black.He was sitting on the edge of his seat,already looking as if he was going to run out of the class room when the clock reads 2:15,and he only just enter the classroom.Lately he's been like that,anxious to get out of school as if something wonderful was waiting for him after school.I couldn't possibly figure out what this 'wonderful' thing is,but I knew he was slacking off.Last English test,which I had happily graded papers for Mrs. Fredrick,he totally bombed it.Hardly any questions were right!

It's as if he wasn't present when we reviewed our texts.

"Mr. Black,please pay attention.",Mrs. Fredrick sighed looking up from her hand book.

Jacob didn't even have his text open!I swiftly kicked his seat,he whirled around to look at me,"If you don't increase your self-discipline your going to fail.Page 321,Black.",my intentions were pure but he frowned at me and opened his book.

It was only three minutes after wards did he drift back to his day dream.What could be more important than school?Sometimes I wished I could get into his head and take a look around the deepest and,perhaps,darkest corners.Maybe I could find some room to take shelter in.

"Miss. Malden?What do you think the author is trying to tell us about himself?",I stared blankly at her for a moment.Crap,I was so busy thinking about Jacob,_I _wasn't even paying attention!

My face burned,"Uh...I'm sorry,I wasn't paying attention."

The class laughed with glee at my mistake,taking it upon them selves to whisper something to their neighbor.Jacob turned to me and smirked,"More discipline is needed I see."

Even though he was mocking me,that was the most beautiful expression I ever managed to draw out of him.Perhaps the only expression besides annoyance and bewilderment.

I couldn't help the but give him a strained smile,"Ah...we all can't be perfect...But..",I picked up my clean sheets of notes and offered it to him,"But at least I try."

He glanced at the notes and took them from me,"And your effort is worthless , because you're nowhere near perfect.",I had to nod my head,his words stung,the bitter truth.I tried to find the place where we had been reading.

I wish I was perfect,because maybe you'd like me just a little bit.


	2. Loveliness of Jacob Black

AN: 2nd Chapter!I forgotten to mention that this is around New Moon.Though I'm sure you could pick that up if you read through this chapter and review some of the first chapter and compare it to New Moon.Today I really felt inspired to write so thus creating the 2nd chapter.Totally loves it.I think I did ok on this one.Enjoy!

Disclaimer is the same as implied in first chapter.

**Sitting behind Jacob**

**Period 2: Loveliness of Jacob Black**

I don't know why but,Jacob seems to be in a good mood everyday.When he noticed me staring at lunch today he smiled and waved.I immediately looked away and tried to focus on the note cards displayed in front of me.I grabbed a carrot stick from my container and chewed on it thoughtfully.My eyes wandered back over to the table across the lunch room.He was talk avidly with his hands and his friend,Quil had sly smile on his face.

What in the world was wrong with Jacob today?

I continued to watch them closely,their expressions,hoping to understand what they might be talking about.Quil was now talking that sly smile still on,it was only after a few seconds did Jacob spewed chocolate milk over them and their lunches.He rose from the table and glared at Quil before he went to get napkins.The boy left at the table was laughing so hard,it didn't look like he mind being covered in chocolate milk that had happened to come out of his friend's mouth.

Because my table was neat to the table presenting plastic ware and napkins I shoved as many carrot and celery sticks in my mouth to keep me busy.He was grunting under his breathe,_'the nerve,she only sees me some kid I bet..'_, or something like that.I tilted my head and watched him try to soak up the milk up from his shirt.If I looked hard enough I could see through the patches.I was at the moment drinking a bit of cranberry juice and,just at the sight,it went down the wrong tube.

I was sputtering.The hand pounding on my back was very much appreciates.I gulped in air and wiped away tears forming at my eyes."You alright?",I nodded,I turn to thank the person and was horrified to see Jacob Black hovering over me looking concerned.I'm not sure how it happened but I picked up my bottle of juice and threw it in his face.

Yeah,he startled me that much.

"Ah...",I stared down at my hand clutching the bottle then up at the dripping Jacob,his hair pressed flat against his face."Reflexes?",the tables around began to whisper.

_'What did Jacob do to Bookworm?' _

'I never seen her so aggressive...wow.She's going to tear him up!'

'Thats going stain!'

Aggressive?Dose this face truly look capable of any negative expression,besides sadness?Jacob stood there for a moment before he busted out laughing.What?!I almost jumped out of my skin!I never felt this kind of fear before... 

What in the world is wrong with Jacob Black?!

"Must be some kind of magnetic force.",He took my napkins and began to wipe himself.He even snagged a couple of my carrot sticks and chopped on them.I unconsciously pushed my container away from him.

"Nice!",it was Quil with a grin with too many teeth.He nodded and held out his fist to me.I wasn't sure what he wanted from me,I stared at his out stretched fist noticing how it was kinda in my bubble."Err...?",the two laughed seeing my confusion.

Jacob picked up on of my arms and I panicked."W-what are...you..?" "You're supposed to bump fists.",he explained,curling my fingers and knocking my fist against Quil's.I think I've might have witnessed this ritual somewhere on tv,perhaps on MTV,when ever some rocker or gangster met another friend they did this,or when they do something they find cool or something.I hope to fully understand this concept in the future.

"You got him good!Whoa,Jacob you need to go take a shower,you are going to get sticky!",Quil wrinkled his nose and sat down at my table.Might I add,without permission.It really peeved me but I couldn't say go away,you can't sit here,can I?I watch Quil devour on two celery sticks and Jacob followed his lead.

Their presence really made me feel as if I was sitting at a table surrounded by aliens.Eating my food.They finish the vegetables quickly and were looking in my lunch box.Hello?Uh,what happened to manners?To their obvious disappointment it was empty,Jacob looked up and noticed me gathering my books,"Where are you going?"

"6th period.We leave for next class in five minutes,I must prepare.",I snatched my lunch box from Quil's hands and collected my trash and the container.This feeling of emotion shook my voice.The boys picked up my emotions immediately.

"...Thanks for sharing your food?",Quil tried and I stared at him before I pull my glasses off and place them in my shirts breast pocket.My bangs were covering my face.

"Share?I hadn't offered.See you next period,Black.",I glided out of the lunch room and when I was out of site I collapsed my face stricken with horror.I didn't say that did I?!

I was going to have a heart attack.In front of all those people?!Dear god what have I done?How embarrassing!!!I sat on the tile floor for a minute before I collected myself and went to prepare for next class.I quickly placed my glasses back on when I heard the sound of footsteps and somehow managed to hide around the eave of a classroom.

"I guess we are to blame.",I knew those voices enough to know I was going to stay hidden.

"Nah,my fault completely.I was testing her too much."

"Maybe I should buy her lunch Monday..."

The talking Ceased and so did the footsteps.The clicking sound of a locker opening and the shuffling of papers.

"So what were you doing this weekend?"

He slammed the locker close and I could hear the grin in his voice,Jacob's voice,"I'm going to the movies with Bella."

Quil snickered,"You're head over heels for her!"

Bella?I thought carefully,the name was very familiar.Was it from one of my classes?And Jacob likes her?I didn't feel that bad,because I knew our relationship wouldn't have worked out anyway...I must know who this Bella is though.I want to see how badly I lost out to;my motivation to try harder.

"Shut up"

"Make me!"

I peeked around the wall and watched Jacob raise his fist to Quil but then dropped it.He sighed,"It would hardly be as entertaining without someone to witness...",Quil nodded slowly,rubbing his forehead,"Embry...",they were just standing there,feelings unspoken and it felt too personal to watch,I shrank back and waited for the bell.

It only occurred to me that Embry hasn't been to school for a while.Pneumonia,I think I've heard from my mother a bit ago,who is close friend's with Embry's mother.The boys acted like they lost their best friend,I couldn't understand.He was going to come back and all.They could visit him.I could tell I was going to have to look into this as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey,Mary.",I looked up from my book and up at Jacob who was sitting side ways in his seat."Sorry, 'bout lunch.Lunch on me Monday?"

I looked around and glanced at the substitute teacher who was having trouble explaining something to a student across the room."Me?Mary?",I asked adjusting my glasses.

"Well I wouldn't say you're _Mary_,especially since you always drag your self around school and hark over grades.",he grinned and I looked back down at my book.

"Oh,don't be that way Marion.",he chuckled softly.

I look back up and raised an eyebrow,"Oh you were talking to me,Black?"

"Lunch.Monday.My treat?",he broke down every syllable and I replied with a tiny smile.

"Sounds good.Anything I want?",I had to be sure that I wasn't just getting jilt out of dessert too.

"Anything you want."

We were both silent and I wondered who would be the first to brake the silence.I crossed my ankles and played with the edge of the book.For a moment as I was replaying the conversation back in my head,it almost sounded like...like maybe I was being asked out on a date!I turned to look at my closest neighbor who had witnessed the whole thing with their very eyes.

She looked wide eye'd and was scribbling something on a scrap of note and passing it behind her.Oh yeah,so it wasn't just my imagination either.I licked my lips,"I'm sorry,Black."

He looked up,"What?You won't let me buy you lunch?",he frowned.

I shook my head,"No I mean,I'm sorry about splashing cranberry juice all over you.",I surveyed his new attire,a small white shit that was straining to fit - even if he's so skinny,he's just too tall!Jacob's hair was so frizzy from rinsing his hair out.It was rather comical.But I couldn't laugh at the moment.

He made a noise,"Psh!Nothing to worry about,I'll live."

I smiled,I was going to say something else until the sub took notice that we weren't working."Get to work you two.",He scolded,and we both looked away from each other and returned to the story of A Tale-Tell Heart.A story we've done so many years that I wished we could just tear the story out of all the texts so we wouldn't have to read it.Imagine that,me wanting to destroy school property.

A wad of paper landed on my desk and I opened it cautiously,as if some spider was going to jump out of it.

_'Are you going out with Jacob?'  
_

I wasn't sure who wrote it but I crumpled it up and dropped it on the floor.Another note appeared on my desk and I opened it.

_'Are you going out with Jacob?'  
_

The only difference in this note was that the hand writing was very girly,and there were too many 'omgs' to count.I dropped that one too.

A minute passed and a neatly folded paper football landed on my desk.I don't know why I didn't just drop it with the other notes but I just had a feeling,so I opened it.

_'How come you keep calling me,Black?'  
_

Jacob?I looked up and he tilted his head to the side a bit so he could look at me.I blushed,I picked up my pen and scrawled,_'Idk,it's just a habit.Besides I don't have the right to call you Jacob.'_,I scanned the room finding the teacher reading a thick nameless book.I handed him the note.

Jacob's was shaking with laughter and I was afraid he was going to give us away.The bell rang and everyone turned in their worksheets and left quickly.I stood and Jacob was snickering behind his hand,"Don't have the right?Mary,I would prefer if you would call me Jacob or even Jake."

I was gathering my books and a slow smile formed,"Jacob...",it sounded like a foreign language on my lips.But thats ok,I'll get used to it.Imagine me actually calling him 'Jake' one day!

"Wasn't hard,was it?",he raised his eyebrows and he was being so irresistibly charming,my smile widen.

"Not at all."

The substitute was standing at the end of the row shifting through papers.Jacob's eyes met mine and I knew immediately that we wasted all of the period conversing and didn't even attempt the work sheet.

And for some odd reason,I didn't care.Besides,I can easily charm the substitute to allow us to finish this over the weekend.The power of being the Teacher's Pet.

---  
AN: What do you think?Review plz?Very much appreciated!


	3. AN sorry

I knew this would happen...

I'm sorry to all those who read my story and have waited for at least another chapter.  
I will not be making another chapter anytime soon, or ever. I hate to say it but I easily lose interest in my own stories and better ideas have popped into my head. Though I probably will never finish them.

If your interested in stories about 'Twilight', 'Naruto', 'Kyou Kara Maou', you might want to stick around. Though i haven't really started them yet and I always have problems with first chapters so that will take some time.

Twilight-

Normal

In this fic Isabella wakes up from a nightmare of her wedding night and alone. She goes to school and nothing really seem different except the fact that Edward and Alice Cullen are sited alone at their table with their backs to her. Whenever Bella passes them on her way to class they don't even bat an eyelash at her.  
After finding out that Edward could read her thoughts,all the things she thought had happen could all have been silly day dreams. One sided Bella/Edward and possibly One sided Bella/Jacob

I ensure there will be alot of angsty!Bella in this story.

Kyou Kara Maou-

(untitled at the moment)

Basically everyone (most) has switched genders and the story will have it's own twists.  
Like Conrart!girl is a bisexual and likes being called a man. I haven't decided on what else but I think I'm on a good start.

As for the Naruto fanfic, I'm still having seconds thoughts about continuing...

Well anyway thank you for your time..

XBravaCharlotteX


End file.
